


Mechanics

by hawkstout



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Batmobile, M/M, Smooching, aged up Damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkstout/pseuds/hawkstout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a show down to get to, but will Damian’s machine get them there in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechanics

**Author's Note:**

> So my hand is wrapped in a bandage and it’s gotten in the way of my typing so I’m doing a bunch of short fic prompts while I wait for it to heal so I can go back to my long fics. They’re all 500 words more or less.
> 
> ladyknightofhollyrose’s Prompt:
> 
> If you don’t have too many prompts already, a DickDami steampunk-y AU could be interesting?
> 
> Steampunk is so visual to me so I hope I did it justice for you. It’s western steampunk.
> 
> Note: Damian’s probably around nineteen.

Dust.

A suffocating dry wind blew over the flat landscape of Gotham. Dick Grayson stood on the cliff edge and pushed on his rebreather. The dust and wind hit him. He dug into the pocket of his waistcoat and checked his clock. 11:51 AM.

His long black and blue long coat flew behind him as he ran back to the cave.

There.

A young man stood in a bright red waistcoat and green pinstriped trousers. His long tight fitting yellow coat was thrown to one side. He adjusted his suspenders.

“Damian, is it ready?” He removed the breathing apparatus tilting his head at what the younger man was up to.

“Be patient,” The younger man chided. He wiped sweat from his brow. He was up to his elbows in the machine. Springs, gears and mechanics.

“We have until High noon.”

“I know the time,” Damian snapped. “Place your pretty ass in the driver’s seat and let me do my work, Grayson.”

Dick grinned at his partner’s order. He hopped into the chair. It was filled with levers, dials and switches.

“So you think my ass is pretty?”

Silence.

“Will this really—?”

“Less chatter, Grayson. Flip the ignition.”

“Um…”

“The blue switch to your left,” Damian explained waspishly.

He complied and there was a loud cacophony of clicks, taps, snaps, and ticks. Steam billowed out behind them filling the cave. 

“It worked!”

“So far,” Damian grunted.

“11:57 AM.”

“Shut up and move over.”

“I don’t get to drive?” he teased as he moved over to the passenger seat.

“-Tt- you couldn’t handle it.”

“We’re going to be late. It’ll still take us time to get down from the cliff, even with your Steam-mobile.”

“She’s call the Bat-Mobile,” The machine jerked to life moving faster and faster out of the cave and towards the cliff.

“Uh, Damian?”

“Buckle up.”

He quickly complied. It was speeding up even more.

“Turn. Damian! Damian you need to turn!”

“-Tt-“ He pulled a lever and there was a another jerk of speed.

The machine careened off the edge of the cliff and went into a dive. Dick screamed and Damian calmly spun a crank. Something popped out of the sides, there was a jerk and—

“We’re…”

Damian smirked proudly to himself, “What time is it Grayson?”

Hand still shaking, he dug for his pocket watch, “11:59 AM.”

“Plenty of time.”

They were flying!

Damian calmly tilted the controller back and forth guiding them to the middle of downtown Gotham where the duel was to take place. He took a moment to twine Dick’s long black hair through his fingers.

“You thought I’d let us fall?”

“Never.”

“Liar. Even I didn’t know if it would work.” Damian grinned meanly. He tugged at his partner’s hair until he was pulled in for a kiss.

“If you go you’re talking me with you?” Dick asked lips still inches away from Damian’s.

“You’re mine after all,” Damian kissed him again.

“Shouldn’t you watch where we’re going?”

“If a bird hits us it deserves what it gets,” Damian reluctantly pulled back and started to bring them down for a landing. Dick laughed not quite believing it. Damian had a small pleased smile on his face at his partner’s reaction.

Flying, this was absolutely amazing. He looked to his side at the huge black ragged wings keeping them in the air. Bat-mobile. Hah.

By the time they had landed Two-Face and his boys had already surrendered.


End file.
